


let's get these four hearts beating faster!

by toybatteries (fruitbattery)



Series: nsfw mechs [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cause I Said So, Character Study, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Other, Through Smut, guess what there's a second chapter fuckers!!!!, jonny deserves nice things change my mind, trans jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/toybatteries
Summary: It takes some effort to quiet Jonny's shooty energy, but he isn't complaining.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Ashes o'Reilly/Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Raphaella la Cognizi
Series: nsfw mechs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 2 AM and I blame the new nsfw mechs discord. song title bastardized from 'lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by panic at the disco. my shift key is not broken we are truly just vibing over here

jonny is all loud mouth and brashness, rough words and rougher bullets. he tears into his crewmates verbally at the slightest provocation, and shoots them for less than that. he’s watched countless empires burn, laughing and laughing, standing next to ashes and their trusty lighter. as much as ashes he is fire and flame, the searing light that dances and sparks, destroying everything it touches in its maddened and maddening joy.

against him, nice brian is all softness, in contrast to his metal limbs. he warms himself up before touching gently, moving jonny where he wants him, and it’s so gentle, so different, that jonny is powerless to resist. you deserve to feel good, jonny, he says, and jonny can’t help but agree. brian’s knee provides the perfect friction and slide and he’s trapped against the floor and he can just let go.

cool brian and ashes and tim are like jonny when they’re with him, and in return he is allowed to be a different self. tim shoves him to his knees in front of ashes and he needs no further instruction, just puts his sharp tongue and his quick lips to work where they’re needed. brian’s hands are in his hair and oh, he’s swapped in hands with fingernails, and jonny moans against ashes who sighs into tim’s mouth who breaks away and addresses jonny, you’re so needy tonight, why don’t you give ashes what they deserve and maybe we’ll help you out afterwards. and jonny just traces a light touch up and down their thigh, and sucks once, ten times, and ashes bites down hard on tim’s collarbone and shakes against the wall as they come.

the marks on tim’s throat are bright and glaring as brian hauls jonny up by his collar from behind. brian is all cold and it’s all on purpose and it’s all working as the metal man slides his hands over jonny’s stomach under his shirt, skates them over neat incisions and messier scars, and the warm man shivers and bares his throat. ashes moves in to press him against brian and kiss him senseless, to groan at their own taste on his lips, to bite and suck and gently unbuckle the first of his five fucking belts.

brian’s grip on his hips is, well, ironclad, and it grounds him, keeps him in the moment as tim alternates featherlight kisses and bites down his neck and cuts the remaining belts off his fucking body, and tim will SO owe him for that later. but for now there’s beard and teeth and long hair brushing his neck, and a hand rubbing achingly slowly over the damp spot in his underwear, and he’s being pulled under. ashes’s hands are like….. they’re not fire right now, they’re earth holding him down and air setting him free and water flowing over him strong and inexorable and if they don’t stop he’s gonna be worn away to nothing but he lets them continue. 

when tim kneels down and slips his fingers into jonny, palm mashing roughly on his dick, and ashes moves in to shove his head back onto brian’s shoulder and mark up every inch of exposed skin as they unbutton his shirt, jonny would collapse on the spot. but brian’s hands are still on his hips, thumbs rubbing comfortingly on his sides, and jonny is just now aware that brian is whispering soft sweet sticky praise into his ears. it’s so smooth and honeyed it dribbles down his neck and brian follows it with his cold lips, and it coordinates with ashes’s nails dragging down his now-exposed torso, and a cry tears loose from his heart and winds around in the back of his head before exploding out of his mouth and his eyes with equal force, and brian yanks up jonny’s shirt collar to wipe jonny’s tears with.

jonny wonders why brian is acting like this if he’s in cool mode. (later, he will ask, and later, brian will tell him that the ends are always jonny’s own happiness. the switch doesn’t change that. and jonny will feel very strange indeed.) now, though, tim roughly yanks down jonny’s pants to get his mouth on him, and his cries are muffled once again by ashes’s lips, biting as if to consume.


	2. Chapter 2

there’s a lot to focus on at once here. one, raph’s strap is down his throat, for one, and jonny's never had much luck controlling his gag reflex. normally his mouth is so full of bluster and bravado that you'd think some of it would hit the top of his throat and come back up, but no. currently, though, his knees are aching and he’s held up between raphaella’s legs to either side and brian behind, easing down on her strap once again. he thinks he gets a little farther this time before it triggers him to gag, retching a little dry and feeling tears spring to his eyes and fresh saliva to his mouth.

he pulls off a little, shuddering, and raph’s hand strokes through his hair, nails scratching a little in the way she knows he likes. behind him, brian’s whispering in his ear again, the puffs of air and the cold metal lips on his ear sending full body shivers through him. he’s a little too far gone to catch any words, save “good” and “slut” and “doing so well,” but it’s enough, and he swirls his tongue around the smooth silicone before sinking down again.

brian’s arm snakes around his hip, pressing him back against brian’s chest, and a metal finger slides between his lips and over his dick. he sighs around the strap and sinks a little lower. the knowledge thrums through him that not only does he not have to talk, to put on a show and make these people like him, but that he couldn’t if he tried. the strap hits the back of his throat again but he holds firm, squeezing his thumb in his fist and breathing through it, and this time his nose brushes raph’s stomach.

a few tears leak from his eyes as raph praises him, tells him how well he’s doing, asks if he could take it if she fucked his throat. he taps once, for yes, on brian’s free arm, and she starts rolling her hips gently upwards. at the same time, two of brian’s fingers push inside him, thicker fingers than his normal ones, and he moans as best he can as he feels his tears start to stream in earnest. raph’s hand in his hair tightens, not hard enough to stop him sitting up if he really wanted to, but firm enough to be exciting. it’s exhilarating, being good at this, and pretty soon the slide of metal inside him and over his dick is really doing it for him, and he pulls off the strap.

“m close– don’t wanna yet–”

brian’s hand stills. “very good, jonny, you told us what you wanted. how do you feel about seeing to miss cognizi here, and then i can take care of you, or she can.”

not trusting his croaky voice any farther, he nods. raph is already loosening the harness and slipping her legs out of it, her long beautiful legs, and as soon as she’s out jonny can’t stop pressing kisses to her thighs, beautiful and soft and she smells so good and…

brian’s hand nudges his head forward and he goes willingly, and he knows how she tastes, knows it intimately, but every time he gets to experience it it’s like something new all over again. he buries his face in her, licks up, tasting her wetness and her soft skin and feeling her sighs and shudders and the way her legs lazily come up to wrap around his shoulders and rest on his back. he drinks in the sensations as he sucks on her clit, marvels at her noises as he fucks her shallowly with his tongue, and when he can feel all of her starting to spasm around him, keeps up what he’s doing and doesn’t stop until she’s pushing his head away.

his mouth feels bereft, so he just stretches up from the floor, and she meets him halfway, sighing at the taste of herself on his lips. when she pulls away, he collapses back into brian, panting and still out of it. raph is putting the strap harness back on, and he’s floating still, but suddenly aware of the slickness between his legs. he squirms weakly, and he can hear himself whimper, but brian’s got him by the arms now. brian draws his arms above his head with his elbows, and reaches down to slip three fingers from each hand into jonny’s mouth, stretching his lips as far as they’ll go. 

jonny’s panting and moans are so much louder now that his mouth is so open, and he thinks he probably sounds deranged, but he doesn’t care. brian’s fingers are exploring his mouth now, pressing down on his tongue and running along the ridges of his teeth, and if jonny had the presence of mind he’d bite down but he so so doesn’t. so he lets brian stroke the insides of his cheeks, and press fingers (he’s lost count) back and down on the back of his tongue, and there’s more tears and more drool and then raph is kneeling in front of him suddenly, nudging his knees apart with hers, and his discomfort is forgotten.

she looks down at him, past his mouth to his cunt, and heat flares in her eyes. “you’re dripping, jonny. here, look,” and her (soft delicate lovely) fingers sweep through his wetness and suddenly brian’s fingers are gone from his mouth and raph is there, feeding him his own taste, and he receives it gladly. he closes his lips and sucks, uses tongue and lips and even teeth to show her how good he is, show her what he did to her strap and what he’d do over and again. her eyes darken further as he drools, a thin stream out the side of his mouth, but she doesn’t wipe this up, just leaves him to his mess.

and suddenly she’s shuffling forward and her silicone cock is pushing inside him and before he gets the chance to moan, to arch, he’s getting shoved against brian by the force of her thrust and he’s flying again, sweet steady thrum of pleasure building hard and all he can do is pant and strain up against brian for something in his mouth, anything, now that brian’s hands have moved to rub light circles on his ribcage. raph gives him his answer, leaning down and letting him catch her nipple in his mouth, and he licks and sucks and bites until she’s crying out.

“your mouth- oh fuck, fuck…..”

he keeps going, relishing the taste of her skin and the steady working of his own lips and tongue and throat almost as much as the noises she’s making, and then brian moves him gently to her other nipple and he just keeps going.

when brian finally moves a hand to rub his dick a little too hard, just the way he likes, his mouth is on raphaella’s neck, and he cries out and bites down as his pleasure cracks somewhere deep and floods him with heat, and he’s practically convulsing with it, trapped and safe and surrounded by hard and soft and sweet.


End file.
